In a situation of control power loss, electrically operated circuit breakers that have an electromagnetic operation mechanism cannot be remotely operated. The circuit breakers may be in a location that is not easily accessible for providing control power to the switchgear in which the impacted circuit breaker is installed. There is room in the art for remote actuation of circuit breakers.